Million Pieces
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: Jackie and Kelso just broke up. She goes back to the way her life was before she met him. But someone drags her back. R/R


AN I don't own That 70's Show or anything associated with it. I am just playing with the characters for a while and I promise to put them back when I am done.  
  
This is my first That 70's Show so be gentle  
  
Background: Kelso just cheated on Jackie again and she has finally had enough of it. She is trying to get over it and finds strength from the place least expected.  
  
Please read and review to make me feel loved.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
That 70's Show  
  
Annie: Come on, Jackie. The game is going to begin soon. We have to get out there.  
  
Jackie: Fine hold on. I will be out there soon. God, hold your horses.  
  
Jackie couldn't believe it. She was a cheerleader again. Back when she first met Michael Kelso, she was on the squad and was being groomed to be a captain. But things changed. She changed. When she was with Kelso, he changed her. It was almost like she became a part of him. Soon the things that her world revolved around before didn't matter. Jackie didn't go to any of the sports games or spend time at the mall. Instead she spent her time, in Eric Forman's basement just hanging out. She became friends with his friends and she grew away from the Cheerleading Squad. The next year Jackie quit the squad to spend more time with Kelso and his friends. But then the unthinkable happened, Michael cheated on her. She couldn't believe it. How naïve she was, she never saw it coming. He shattered her heart into a million pieces. It hurt to be around him. She distanced herself from him. It was hard though. Jackie felt like she was alone in the world. She didn't know what to do. Somehow though she decided that she needed to get her life back on track. And to her that meant rejoining the cheerleading squad. So here she was dressed in her uniform and ready to embarrass herself in front of the school.  
  
Jackie couldn't believe it. Something that used to be so enjoyable for her seemed like a form of torture. Her head was in it but her heart wasn't. She could not believe that she was ever friends with these people. As far as Jackie was concerned, they were self centered and inconsiderate.  
  
After the game, she pretended to be sick so she would not have to go to the after game parties with the rest of the squad and the football players. Jackie decided that she needed to get away from it all. She hid in her room all weekend wondering if anyone noticed. She was surprised not that one person on the cheerleading squad did not call but that Eric, Donna, and even Fes called her.  
  
Jackie did not want to go to school the next day but she went anyway. She barely made it into her first period class. Jackie ran into the room and took a seat in the back.  
  
Hyde: This has to be a first. I am not the last one here.  
  
Jackie: Oh hi, I over slept that's all. I should have just skipped. It would be easier.  
  
Hyde: True.  
  
Jackie: Then what made you come to school?  
  
Hyde: Red is hounding us. I have no idea. Normally at least one of has provoked it or something. But I can't think of anything remotely bad that he would know about. I think we were his punching bag or something. He kicked us out of the basement for having our feet on the furniture. So I figured I would come to school because I have nowhere else to go.  
  
Jackie: That's sounds like Red alright. It is a good thing that you guys got outta there before he made you guys do house work or something.  
  
Teacher: Okay class. This semester we will be doing a pairs project. The assignment will be worth over forty percent of your grade. Thus any senior who does not complete one will be unable to graduate. I will pair you up. And then you guys will have the rest of the period to discuss what you are going to do.  
  
The teacher paired everybody up. Hyde was paired with the captain of the cheerleading squad, Annie Coleson. While Jackie was paired up with a jock named Jerry Hill.  
  
Teacher: Okay now everyone must move their desks so that they can face their partner.  
  
Hyde: I am so not looking forward to this. Come on look at who I'm paired with.  
  
Jackie: It probably won't be that bad. Besides it could be worse we could be partners.  
  
Hyde: True  
  
Hyde couldn't believe it. He was paired up with the most beautiful girl in school but he would rather be paired up with his best friends ex girlfriend, Jackie. Something changed between the two of them. They were actually getting along and not just to torture Kelso. But it seemed like something was there. It turned out that Jackie turned out to be a really decent person despite the fact that he used to refer to her as the most annoying person in the world. Sure she was annoying now it didn't bother him, as much as it did before, it was almost charming. Ever since she broke up with his best friend Kelso and stopped hanging around Foreman's basement, he missed her. Now he couldn't believe he was paired up with Annie.  
  
After class.  
  
Annie: I can't believe I got paired up with that freak Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Hey don't say that you don't even know him. He is actually a really funny and good guy underneath.  
  
Annie: What? All I see is a jerk. I can't believe I have to meet with him and be seen with him outside of school. He gave me this address of this Foreman kid's house and said come down to the basement. I bet it is dirty down there.  
  
Jackie: Eric's house, cool. That is their groups little hangout down there.  
  
Annie: You mean you have been there before.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, Hyde and Eric are Kelso's best friends.  
  
Annie: Yeah so I guess you were forced to go over their and all. Can you come with me this afternoon because I really don't want to go there myself?  
  
Jackie: Sure  
  
Jackie couldn't believe it she finally had an excuse to go the basement. After school, she drove Annie over to Eric's house and led her into the basement.  
  
Jackie: Hi what's going on down here?  
  
Eric: Hey Jackie come on sit down or you will miss it.  
  
Jackie: Miss what?  
  
Eric: We covered my sister with spray cheese while she is taking a nap and it is just a matter of time before she screams. Hey who is that with you?  
  
Jackie: Oh that's Annie. Annie this is Eric, Donna, and Fes. She is here to work on a project with Hyde.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Donna: Hyde working on schoolwork that's a good one. Is he playing an April's fools Joke or something?  
  
Jackie: probably . He was even on time for class.  
  
Hyde enters  
  
Hyde: Hey Annie, I am glad that you are here. Umm Forman you mind if we work down here?  
  
Eric: No.  
  
Annie : Don't I have a say in ay of this? But I don't want to be here. It is disgusting and you are a creep, Hyde. I wouldn't be caught dead with you.  
  
Jackie: Watch your mouth. You don't know who you are dealing with here. You insulted him you insulted me. Get out of here now because you are unwelcome. Don't judge people until you get a chance to know them. I admit when I first met Hyde I thought he was a jerk too. But after I got to know him I realized that there is a truly amazing person behind that tough exterior.  
  
Annie: I was wrong you are the loser here. You are off the squad  
  
Jackie: That's the best thing that has happened to me all day.  
  
Annie: Well, I can't believe that you would risk something as important as cheerleading over this piece of dirt.  
  
Jackie: He's not dirt. He is a human being which is more than I can say for you.  
  
Annie: Well, whatever, I am outta here.  
  
Everyone: Good!  
  
Donna: Now I have seen everything. Hyde doing homework and Jackie standing up for Hyde.  
  
A/N Please give me some feed back aka reviews let me know if you like it and if you want more. 


End file.
